Unknown Life
by TattooFairy
Summary: When Alec comes back to visit Aya, he brings with him a great secret.


Note: All the characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Give full credit to Yuu Watase. She is the wonderful woman who created Ayashi No Ceres. Read, enjoy, and leave comments. Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leaning against the wall, Yuuhi watched as Aya slept, taking deep breaths as her eyes moved beneath the lids. It was a quiet night, as it had been for almost two years now. Everything that had happened to her, to her entire family, seemed like it had been ages ago. Yuuhi remembered the first time he had met Aya, sitting up in the tree, rain pouring down, and how that one night would change his life forever.  
  
Aya made a small noise as she turned over in bed. He couldn't help but smile as she wrinkled her nose at something. In the background he could hear Aya's son, Aki, gurgling in his crib. Aya had decided to name her son after her brother, as a way of keeping him in her thoughts. He was a few months shy of turning two years old. Even as young as Aki was, you could see that he really looked like his father. To Yuuhi, Tooya had always been competition, the one thing that was keeping him from telling her how he really felt. But even after Tooya was gone, he still couldn't bring himself to tell her he still cared.  
  
It had been over a year since Tooya had died, and if it hadn't been for Aya's son, Yuuhi really didn't think she would have made it. Tooya's death was inevitable, but it still hit her hard. For months Aya stayed on the grounds of Suzumi's house. Yuuhi had tried everything to get her to go out and see the city, but nothing seemed to work. Not until one fateful night when Aya received a package. The only thing that was on the box was "To Baby." She took it into her room, sat on the floor and opened the package. Reaching inside the box she pulled out a video tape. Not sure of what was on it, she placed it in her VCR and pushed play. Soon the static on the TV disappeared to reveal a black chair. Suddenly a man's form came into view. And in an instant Aya could tell exactly who it was from. She sat in silence as he began to talk.  
  
"My dearest Aya, and our wonderful son or daughter. If you are watching this, then we both know what it means. I always knew that this time would come, we both did. It would also mean that our child would be a year old next week. If anything, I wanted to leave him or her something behind. All I have to give is my love for them. I just wanted them to know that I wanted nothing more than to have a family."  
  
Tooya suddenly took a deep breath, showing signs that he was in pain. Aya's eyes became moist from the fresh tears as she placed her hand on the screen.  
  
"Please Aya, whatever happens to me, you have to keep going. No matter how hard it is. You have a child to raise, and they need you. It's going to be difficult, but you can do it. Just remember that I love you and our child. And I'll always be watching over you."  
  
And from that night on, little by little, Aya seemed to move on. Yuuhi could see that she seemed to be feeling better and did everything he could to help. Sometimes when he did things for her, Aya would remember back to the night Yuuhi had declared his feelings for her. If he still felt that way, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that he would do anything for her. And she, in turn, would do anything for him. He had been one of the only people who had been with her through all the hard times over the last few years. He had been a shoulder to cry on, a friendly face to look for, and just someone she could depend on. Aya felt like she was one very lucky woman. At the same time, she also worried about being a pest, taking too much and not giving enough back.  
  
But as Yuuhi watched her sleep, he knew he never wanted it to change. Satisfied that everything was the way it should be, he headed off to his own room. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the soft lull of the midnight breeze.  
  
As the sun broke through the clouds Aya sat watching as Aki chased Yuuhi around the yard. Every once in a while Yuuhi would slow down just enough to let Aki catch him. Aya couldn't help but laugh as her son would wrap his arms around the older man's leg, trying his best to hold on. Aki was a little bit wobbly on his feet, but he was still fast for his age.  
  
In the midst of the giggles Aya heard the phone ringing.  
  
"Yuuhi, keep an eye on Aki for me. I'm going to go answer the phone."  
  
"Sure thing," Yuuhi replied.  
  
Walking into the house Aya reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Aya speaking." She stated.  
  
"Hello Aya," said the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Alec! How are you? I haven't heard from you since Tooya's funeral." She remarked.  
  
"I know," He replied, "I'm sorry I haven't written, but I was doing some research, trying to tie up all the loose ends with, well, you know."  
  
"I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Aya said.  
  
"No, but there is something I think you should see. Are you busy tonight? Say around 8pm?"  
  
"No, you're more than welcome to come visit. We'll make dinner, make it a little get together."  
  
After discussing dinner plans Aya hung up the phone. Ever since the incident had finally come to an end, Aya had kept in touch with Alec. Several times during the few months of hell, he had helped her. And in return, she had supported him during the trial against the Mikage corporation. He had been considered an accomplice in many of the operations, but was only charged with minor accounts. He was, however, ordered to spend six months in jail. But thanks to good behavior, he got out in four. After the funeral service Alec had told Aya that he had to finish the clean up from the Mikage. He said he wouldn't be long and that he would keep up with writing letters. And that had been the last time she had heard from him.  
  
"I wonder what he found," Yuuhi muttered.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds important." Aya replied as she put Aki to bed.  
  
Just as she was covering her son, a loud knock came from the front of the house.  
  
"I'll get it," she said.  
  
"I'll go set the table for dinner," Yuuhi replied back.  
  
Walking to the door, Aya made sure to fix herself. She hadn't seen Alec in a year and she wanted to make sure she was presentable. Opening the door she saw the familiar blond braid, glasses, and friendly smile.  
  
"Hello Aya!" Alec smiled.  
  
"Alec!" She replied, returning the smile. "Please, come in. Dinner is all ready. You know where the dinning room is."  
  
Sliding his shoes off, Alec and Aya made their way to the table. As they sat down, Yuuhi brought in the last part of the meal, placing it on the table. Kneeling down next to Aya, he got ready to eat.  
  
Alec pulled out a small envelope and placed it on the table.  
  
"I would wait if I didn't think this was important," he said, pushing it over to Aya.  
  
Picking up the envelope, Aya turned it over in her hands.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Open it and I'll explain."  
  
Tearing the edge of the letter, Aya pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she recognized it as being a hospital form.  
  
"What you are holding is the copy of a person's DNA composition." Alec remarked.  
  
"What does it mean? Did we miss a girl?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
"Well, not one of the girls who were given the C genomes."  
  
"I don't understand." Aya said.  
  
Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out two other objects.  
  
"Here is another woman's DNA, the mother of that girl. I want you to look at the name at the bottom of the page."  
  
Aya's eyes looked at the matching DNA, then looked down to read the woman's name. Her heart began to race as she whispered the name.  
  
"Mikage, Aya."  
  
"That's impossible," Yuuhi stated.  
  
Alec then handed Aya a picture.  
  
"She looks like you, Aya." Alec remarked.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"You were pregnant with twins. Those few days you had been asleep, they took one of the fertilized eggs."  
  
"Why don't I have a scar then?" Aya wondered.  
  
"It was because of Ceres. She was the one who went through the procedure. Her form was present at the time of the extraction."  
  
"I don't believe it," Yuuhi stated.  
  
"Then take this, it has everything you need as proof. Might help in the custody battle."  
  
"Custody battle?" Aya asked.  
  
"She's been living with a woman who works for the Mikage Company. She's been keeping an eye on her, to see if she shows any signs of your celestial powers."  
  
"But she's not even two. The signs don't show up until sixteen." Aya reminded Alec.  
  
"True," he replied, "but your daughter is different. Even though Ceres and Mikage are gone, the powers can still show up. And since she was born from a direct descendent and the hagorama itself, there is no telling what her powers might be like."  
  
"I have a daughter," Aya mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't find out sooner for you. I had no idea that they had done that." Alec said.  
  
"Please, it wasn't your fault and I really appreciate this. You've given me the chance to save my daughter."  
  
"Well, I am back in my house now, so feel free to call if you need me. This is a lot to take in, so I'm going to call it a night. I will talk to you soon." And with that, Alec stood up and left.  
  
Aya sat, staring at the picture of her daughter.  
  
"I have a daughter, Yuuhi. And I've missed so much. Why...why did they do that? It makes me so mad!" Aya slammed her fist onto her lap.  
  
Leaning over, Yuuhi wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know, but we will get her back. We won't stop until she's back with her family." He whispered as she began to cry. He didn't know what to do besides hold her. And to her, that was the best thing he could do. She needed him now, more than ever.  
  
Soon she had fallen asleep in his arms, tired from the lack of sleep and the emotional stress she was going through. Yuuhi stood up, carefully cradling her in his arms. Her bed hadn't been unfolded, so he placed her on his. Going over to Aki's crib he lifted the baby up, carrying him to Aya. Laying down beside her, Yuuhi positioned Aki so as not to have him rolling away in his sleep. Covering the three of them up, Yuuhi reached for the lamp next to him. Turning it off, he made sure that Aya and her son were comfortable before he too fell asleep.  
  
It was about 4 in the morning when Aya woke up. At first, she didn't know where she was, that is until she noticed her son and Yuuhi laying next to her. Smiling, she soon remembered the events of the night before. With the image of her daughter fresh in her mind, Aya knew there was no way that she'd be going back to sleep. Quietly she rolled off of the small mat and stood up. Opening the door to the other room, she slipped off towards the dinning room. There on the table was the picture, and the two forms from the hospital, that showed that Aya was the mother of another child. A daughter to be exact. Sitting down at the table, she soon began to wonder what her daughter's life had been like up until now. Was she happy? What exactly was the woman doing to her? Would she be scared if she was pulled out of there? There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but the only person who had the answers had died on that ship. The only thing that mattered was to bring that child back to the rightful family. She deserved to know where she came from and who her parents were. And if she truly was able to keep the celestial powers, she certainly did not want to be in the Mikage's clutches. Aya didn't even want to think of the terrible things that that corporation could do to her. Even though they had been brought down, there were still people out there who were willing to keep trying to follow in the footsteps of the dead.  
  
"I've got to do something." She murmured. "I can't just wait for this to start all over again."  
  
Yuuhi rolled over and soon realized that Aya was gone. He knew, however, that if she had left, she would have taken Aki with her. Picking up the sleeping boy, he placed the infant into the crib and covered him. Looking over at the clock he noticed that it was now 4:30, a time he normally would ignore if he could help it. Noticing the door opened he followed the noise of running water into the kitchen. Aya was at the sink, filling a kettle with water, more than likely making a pot of tea, which is what she usually did when she was worried.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
"I noticed the bed was missing a third lump, so I had to investigate." Yuuhi smiled.  
  
Aya turned around to pour the hot water into a cup, but as she went to put the kettle back down she hit it against the counter, spilling the water onto her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelped.  
  
"Aya, are you ok? Let me see that." Yuuhi grabbed her hand to make sure she hadn't burnt it badly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just being my normal clutsy self."  
  
"Let me look at it, just to make sure." He said, more of telling her than anything.  
  
Holding her hand closer to his face, he turned it palm up. It was a little red, but it didn't appear to have done any permanent damage. Reaching behind Aya he grabbed a towel and soaked it under the faucet. Wringing it out he placed the cold cloth onto the burnt area.  
  
"Yikes...that stings..."  
  
"Sorry," Yuuhi apologized. "I'll try and be a little bit easier on it."  
  
Patting the area with the cloth he made sure that he didn't hurt her anymore. He knew it was more of the cold feeling on her hot hand than his pressing. After he was satisfied with using the rag, he placed it back on the counter top.  
  
"It doesn't look like there's damage. I think you'll be just fine." He smiled as he kissed the red spot on her hand. "But if it keeps bothering you, just come to Dr. Yuuhi and he'll make sure that the pain goes away."  
  
"You always know what to do to make things better," Aya stated. "I just wish I wasn't such a burden on you."  
  
"A burden? Where did you get an idea like that from?" He asked her, but only came face to face with the sad face of the woman he loved. "I don't want you to ever think that you're a burden. You know I love having you and Aki around, I wouldn't change that for anything. And I'll be just as happy to have your daughter too. We're a family now, I'm all ya got besides the midget."  
  
Aya couldn't help but smile at him. There wasn't anything she could say to tell him how much she appreciated his help, what he did for her and her son. There was nothing she could give him in return for it.  
  
"I think the best thing to do right now is to get some sleep. First thing in the morning we'll go and find your daughter. I'll go and make your bed so you can get a few more hours of sleep."  
  
"Yuuhi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Would it be too much to ask if I just stayed with you tonight. I just...I can't be alone right now."  
  
All Yuuhi could do was smile at her, how could he say no? Wrapping his arm around her tiny shoulders the two walked back into his room, and as she started to fall asleep in his arms, all he could do was listen to her softly breathing. She, in return, listened to the heartbeat that slowly lulled her to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, tell me what you think of that and maybe I'll update it ;)  



End file.
